Impossible
by sugar-KiWi
Summary: When Panda and Bijou get caught in a rain storm, they get to talking and Panda gets mixed feelings. He realizes something he had never realized before: how easy it is to fall in love. Panda x Bijou. Oneshot. Hope you like it, Sana! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.

A/N: Heh heh! Heyyas! Third story! I know this couple is a bit out there, but I made this story for my friend Sana who loves Panda x Bijou! Why she likes it? No clue. I guess it _is_ kinda cute, so yeah. But I think she only likes it because those are her two favorite characters x.x Ha ha… whatever, I hope you all like it! Hope you like it too, San-San! Please review, everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impossible  
**_For Sana, a close friend_

The rain steadily poured down. There was a thick gray cloud above the town. It _was_ a fine summer day until it started raining. The sunlight was snatched away and was replaced by water that dropped down from the sky to greet everyone and everything outside. Unfortunately for him, Panda happened to be outside at the moment.

Panda sighed. "I hate rain." He mumbled quietly to himself. He had been on his way to the clubhouse when it suddenly started raining. It caught him off guard, so Panda had run for shelter under a large tree. But now, it was pouring so hard, he could barely see or hear anything. He would have tried to find his way back, but he was sure he would just get lost or something. Plus, he had a great dislike for water, rain in particular. He was now stranded underneath the tree branches until the storm passed.

"If only I had woke up five minutes earlier then I would have reached the clubhouse." Panda said with a sigh. He sat down and leaned against the tree. He waited patiently for the storm to pass, but it didn't. The rain just kept falling. He tried to entertain himself by trying to make a little tiny house out of grass. Of-course, when the grass was wet and soggy, it wasn't too easy or too much fun.

-

Bijou had gotten up quite late that day. Normally, she would've set her alarm and gotten up early so she could get to the clubhouse early. But since she had went to sleep pretty late that night, Bijou decided that it would be okay if she got up a little later so she didn't set an alarm. Too bad for her, since when she woke up sometime around twelve, it was pouring. She had tried to rush outside and get to the clubhouse before the storm got worse, but that was a big mistake.

Bijou had gotten so lost. She made her way towards the forest where the clubhouse entrance was. Even though it wasn't deep into the forest at all, she still got very lost. She ended up running through the forest, getting drenched in water. At least she had her raincoat on. "Oh man… where is that clubhouse?" Bijou asked herself aloud.

It was getting cold. Bijou was soaking wet. Her blue-silver hair hung messily in pigtails, sticking to her shivering body. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept running, searching frantically for the clubhouse. Why couldn't she find it?

-

Panda looked up from his mushy grass sculpture. He thought her had heard something. Someone running. Maybe it was his imagination. He nodded. "Yeah, no one would be out here in the pouring rain." He told himself. But suddenly, the blurry shape of a person came into view. As the person ran closer, Panda began to recognize her better.

"Bijou!" Panda asked, not even loud enough to be heard over the rain. He stood up and stared at her. "Bijou!" He called, waving his hand up so she could see him.

Bijou heard someone call out to her. She stopped and looked around. Was it her imagination? She suddenly saw someone waving to her. She ran towards whoever it was. She soon realized who it was. "Panda!" Bijou cried out.

"Bijou, over here!" Panda yelled, running out towards her. Bijou smiled wearily as she reached Panda. She tried to catch her breath as she stopped. Panda stared at her.

"What are you doing running out here in the rain?" Panda asked. Bijou was too tired to answer. "Come on, get underneath the tree." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the tree he was sitting under before. Bijou finally caught her breath.

"Oh, Panda, I'm so glad you're out here also!" Bijou said. But when she thought about what she said, she quickly covered her mouth and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that, I'm glad that I'm not the only one out… I mean, like, that I'm not alo--" She stuttered, trying to find the correct words to say.

"I know what you mean." Panda said, "I'm glad I'm not alone out here also." Bijou smiled. Panda then sat down on the wet grass with a sigh. "I wonder how long the storm's gonna last."

Bijou stared at him blankly. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, seeing him get comfortable. He looked back up at her and her confused face.

"I'm… sitting down. Why? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"What! Aren't we going to find a way to get to the clubhouse?" Bijou asked. She looked at the pouring rain. "There's no way I am staying out here, Panda!"

Panda shook his head. "You have to. There's no way we can find the clubhouse in this weather. We'll just wait until the storm passes. Don't worry, it probably won't be too much longer." He said plainly. Bijou sighed and slumped down to the muddy ground.

"I don't like rain." Bijou said, looking up at the gray sky. Panda leaned back against the tree trunk and looked at the sky also.

"Yeah, me too. I hate it." Panda replied. Bijou shook her head.

"I don't hate it, I just don't like it. It is so gloomy and gray." Bijou explained, leaning back against the tree also. Panda looked at her, a little confused with her theory.

"I guess so." He replied. Bijou looked back at him and smiled with a slight giggle. Panda blushed and looked away so she wouldn't see. Bijou looked back to the sky, smiling this time.

"But the good thing about rain is that afterwards, you can see a rainbow!" Bijou said, giggling. "That's why I like the rain!" Panda laughed a little bit. Bijou was more child-like than he thought. _No wonder everyone always said she and Hamtaro would make such a great couple…_ Panda thought, looking down at the ground. His face saddened for a second. Bijou looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Bijou asked. "…Besides the rain?" she added. Panda looked up at her and smiled, shaking his head quickly.

"No, I'm fine." He replied. Bijou smiled and then sat back. It grew quiet. Panda wondered what to say.

"You know, we don't get to talk much, Panda. I think this is like the first time you and me really spoke to each other directly, you know." Bijou said, turning her head to him. He looked back at her.

"Really?" He asked. He tried to think of another time when the two of them talked together all that much. Bijou nodded.

"Yeah. We really should hang out more. It'd be fun!"

"Um… okay." Panda replied, feeling dwarfed by her enthusiasm. "But would Boss mind?"

Panda respected Boss a lot and he was sure Boss thought of the two as friends also. The last thing he wanted to do was make him angry with him. He knew Boss had a huge crush on Bijou. Well, everyone knew that. He always got mad when other guys stole her attention, made her laugh, flirted with her, and even just talked to her. Most of all, Boss hated Hamtaro because he and Bijou were best friends. Would Boss get mad at Panda if he and Bijou became good friends, too?

"Of-course not! It's not like we like each other, right? We'll be friends, but we're not gonna date or anything." Bijou said.

"Y-yeah…" Panda replied. It sorta bothered him, but he wasn't sure why. Bijou seemed to notice the look on his face.

"N-not that we're not already friends! We are!" She defended quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, of-course." Panda replied with a smile. "I was wondering, though… what do you think of Boss?"

Bijou's expression changed and toned down on the happy. "Well, I know he likes me a lot, but I just don't feel the same way. Boss is really nice and very sweet, but… well, I feel really bad for him. I do love him, but the thing is, I love him like an older brother or a really close friend." She explained.

Panda nodded. "Like the way you feel about Hamtaro, right?" Panda asked.

Bijou's face went red. She twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well… no, actually."

"Huh?" Panda asked, confused. He always thought Bijou and Hamtaro were really close friends so what was she talking about?

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say, okay?" Bijou asked, looking up at him. He nodded, anxiously waiting for her to go on.

"Well, I have this really big crush on Hamtaro." She said. Obviously. Suddenly, it seemed so obvious! There were so many signs that led to such a conclusion. But this didn't make Panda like Hamtaro too much, for some reason.

"Can I ask why?" Panda asked cautiously. He didn't want to be too nosy, but he was curious about what she saw in him.

"Well… he's so cute!" Bijou said with a nervous laugh. Well, that wasn't much of a surprise. All the girls thought Hamtaro was 'cute'. He was like a little kid!

"How did I guess you'd say that?" Panda asked with a laugh.

"Be-_cause_… it's true!" she replied. After a few more laughs, it was Bijou's turn to ask the questions.

"How about you, Panda? Is there anyone you like?" she asked.

"Well that depends… is there anyone who likes me?" He countered.

"That's not my secret to tell. You don't want to me to get in trouble with my friends, now do you?"

"Then that means that there _is_ someone! Come on, tell me!" Panda said.

"Fine, you want the dirt? I think Pashmina may have had a crush on you." Bijou said.

" 'Had'?"

"Well, she likes Stan now—oops!" Bijou covered her mouth quickly. Panda's eyes widened.

"_Stan_? You're not serious, are you?" Panda asked.

"Ooh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! You better not say anything to anyone! And if anyone asks, I didn't tell you!" Bijou said. Panda nodded.

"But… Stan? That's just so weird."

"Yeah, I know! But enough of my secrets. Tell me who you like!" Bijou demanded. Panda looked away.

"Well… if you must know, I used to like Sandy. I think I'm doing a good job of getting over her, though, since she's with Maxwell." Panda explained.

"Sandy? That's surprising. Hm… anything else?" Bijou asked.

"Well… after Sandy, I started to like Pashmina a little too. I still sort of do, but not really." Actually, Panda had still liked her this morning, but suddenly she seemed so much less appealing than she had been before.

"Seriously! When I asked, I was talking about any of the other guys, but this works too! How ironic! You liked her and she liked you, but you both never knew! And now she's moved on." Bijou said, thinking it over.

"Yeah, well, that's how things go sometimes." Panda said quietly.

"I guess so." Bijou replied.

They grew quiet again, and this time the silence lasted much longer.

Panda noticed that Bijou was looking away. She seemed deep in thought, as if something really nerve-racking was on her mind. He wondered what she was thinking about… Hamtaro, maybe? It bothered him a bit, and he had the urge to call her name just to bring her out of her thoughts.

He wondered what it was he was feeling. He found himself looking intently at Bijou, examining her every feature. Everything from her silvery hair to her bright green eyes struck him as attractive. Even thought she was still wet, she was beautiful. He glanced down from her face to look at her body—her every curvature.

Suddenly, he blushed madly and looked away. It wasn't right to look at her, and he knew he shouldn't. He felt as dirty as Stan, even though he hadn't necessarily been _gawking_ at her…. But still. He gulped and tried to collect himself, and regain his composure.

"Panda!" She said suddenly, jerking him from his thoughts. He looked back over at Bijou.

"Yeah?"

"You and I should go out." She said with a sweet smile. Panda felt his face grow red. She said it so casually… what on earth was she talking about? Didn't she just say she liked Hamtaro?

"What?" He asked.

"It's so much fun talking with you! I wanna go out… maybe for lunch tomorrow, okay? We can talk about all sorts of things and maybe you can help me pick out a present for Penelope's birthday! It's coming up soon you know." She said, clueless about all the thoughts going through his head.

Oh. As friends. "Y-yeah. Sure." He didn't… _like_ Bijou, did he?

Yeah, right. _You can't start to like someone over the course of fifteen minutes. Impossible._ He thought with a chuckle. He smiled and nodded to Bijou. "Of course. Lunch tomorrow." He replied more confidently. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, it will!" Bijou said excitedly. "Hm?" She looked back towards the sky. Panda followed her gaze and stared up at the dark clouds. They were starting to clear a little.

"It's not raining too hard anymore." Panda stated. "Let's go find the clubhouse." He said, standing up. He held his hand out to help Bijou up and she gladly took it.

"Okay." She said with a smile. Suddenly, almost randomly, the rain stopped. Bijou gasped and looked up at the sky. She tugged him out of the protection of the tree and stared up at the sky, still filled with clouds.

"Look!" Bijou said excitedly, pointing up at something in the sky. Panda followed her finger and then noticed what she was looking at. A faint rainbow glowed in the sky, the colors contrasting with the gray sky.

"Wow!" Panda exclaimed. He gaped at the sky for a second, and then realized something. He didn't look down, but their hands were still clasped together. He blushed a little bit. He glanced over at her to see if she realized it too, but she was still smiling up at the rainbow.

A smile grew on his lips. Bijou looked back at him as if feeling his gaze. He could've sworn he had seen a glimmer in her eyes when she saw him smiling. She returned the gesture with her own soft smile, her emerald eyes glowing.

Maybe it wasn't so impossible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, everyone!


End file.
